By way of example, a method in accordance with the field of the invention is known from document EP 1 338 860 B1. In this case, a casing, which is composed, for example, of an elastic plastic (also referred to in the following text as a “liner”) is first of all introduced via a mouth hole into the internal area of the projectile casing, and the explosive charge is then cast into the liner. In this case, the liner is required in order to decouple the explosive charge from the inner wall of the projectile casing when temperature fluctuations occur, because of the different volume coefficients of expansion of the explosive charge and of the projectile casing material.
The primary disadvantage of this known method is that the mouth hole, which is designed for a nose fuze to be screwed into, has a small diameter, as a result of which both the introduction into and the positioning of the liner in the internal area of the projectile casing, and the introduction of the explosive charge, which can be cast and is generally highly viscous, into the liner are extraordinarily time-consuming.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a method of the type mentioned initially, in which both the liner and the explosive charge can be introduced into the projectile casing of an explosive projectile in a simple manner, quickly and precisely. A further aim of the invention is to disclose a large-caliber explosive projectile that is produced using this method.